Soulmates? With Him!
by GoliathPyroson
Summary: Casper High is a school that has several clubs, including the Occult Club, which Dash should've stayed very far away from no matter what Wes said. Now thanks to the conspiracy theorist, Phantom was pissed at him and the jock and hero were soulbound by a spell that Wes had fudged and Dash had mispronounced. How's he gonna make it up to his hero? Or The soulmates fic that only my b


**Here's a fun little something that came to mind one day, I told my best friend Wes about it, and he basically said in his best shia labouf impression "DO IT!" So here it is, a silly idea prompted by a fun blog on tumblr. I hope you enjoy, cause other deadcanons crashed into it in my head and so i have more planned!**

**as far as relative to canon timelines uuh before Elle appears, but somewhere around season 2ish.**

* * *

In hindsight, Dash should've stayed away from the occult club altogether. Sure, Wes had said they were gonna use some magick ritual they'd figured out to summon phantom, but people generally wanted to think they could do that and a club at school was the least likely to succeed. But Weston had been confident and Dash wasn't gonna pass on an opportunity to meet his hero without an attack happening.

So he'd gone along with it, even demanded to be the one to do it when they started. There was a chalk circle on the floor, candles, and one of em had a fuckin needle to prick themself with for it. Whatever, Dash wasn't unused to a little pain - he busted his knuckles on nerd's faces sometimes. So he got a drop on the circle, and he said the chant, and the candles turned green instead of reddish-yellow. But while the room went dark and cold and started looking like the night sky had come down to grab them, Dash may have fucked up a word in the book.

There he appeared, in a flash of light so bright Dash had to squint. Sky blue skin, a halo of white hair, freckles that glowed green and that ghost hunting hazmat suit of his. While Phantom was looking around like he was dizzy, Dash felt something. He Saw it, even, a line of bright silver that came out of his chest and turned toxic green before ending at the DP on Phantom's chest. Frowning, Dash looked over at the head of the club. "The fuck is this? A cord?"

"Oh no… oh no no no." The head nerd, a brunette with glasses and a mint green shirt, grabbed the book in Dash's hand and read what he'd said. Then his head whipped over to Wes and the basketballer backed up, his camera flashing the recording light. "You fucked up the summoning ritual!"

"Austin, I swear I was just-"

"This is a binding ritual, Wes, it binds the spirit to the target object - the circle, it looks like?"

"Pretty shitty binding," Phantom said, turning everyone's attention back to him. The blue-faced ghost was floating all around the room, soft green inner light casting weird shadows everywhere. "I'm nowhere near it. What is this thing between me and Dash though?"

"… Fuck." Wes quickly played back his recording on his camera to listen to what Dash had chanted. Dash could hear the moment he fumbled the words and Wes paled when he heard it. "That was the wrong subject word-"

"So you've bound Phantom's soul to Dash's soul now, is what I'm translating here. Cause that, wait lemme." Austin grabbed the camera and replayed the video a few times while Dash dealt with a sea of complicated emotions. Confusion, shock, anger, resentment, anxiety. Those last three weren't new per se but they felt… off. Not his. "Wes this is a _permanent binding_ what the _fuck?!_"

"It wouldn't've been permanent! We coulda scuffed the circle and the thing he's bound to would be gone!"

Phantom reached down and grabbed the ginger by his shirt, lifting him two feet off the ground. His eyes were blue and gold and red, that dim green aura was now white and yellow and flaring up in arcs. "So lemme get this straight, Wesley. In your insane attempts to prove me as the still-living son of ghost hunters, you decided you'd bind me to a chalk circle. Which might bind me to the chalk itself, tearing me apart to keep myself connected to since you're a fucking hack."

"I-I-I hadn't uh thought of that, b-"

"And instead of that you let Dash, a jo- no THE Jock, read off the spell and so now you've bound me, irreversibly, to another person's soul. Did I get that right?"

Wes nodded the slightest bit, his entire frame shaking and Dash couldn't blame him. Dash was entirely up for pummeling Wes for fucking up his hairbrained scheme, but Phantom looked like he was about to rip Wes apart. He had fangs and his hair was turning into a cloud of fire that sucked all the heat out of the room instead of pushing it out into everything. Wes' shirt was frosting over and Austin and his band of merry freaks were shivering.

"When you get to the afterlife, Wes, I promise you a world of pain. And if you do something so fucking stupid and dangerous that it risks my safety and the safety of everyone else around you again, I'm tossing you to the police by your Fucking underwear!" Wes was dropped on his ass and Phantom growled, fading from sight. There was a Pop, all the pressure in the room shifting, and Dash rubbed his head with a groan.

"Wes you fucking idiot! Now Phantom is pissed at me and it's your fault!" Phantom may have decided not to give Wes what he had coming to him, Dash didn't have superpowers to worry about getting out of hand.

And so Dash had detention that day for wailing on a fellow school athlete.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to shatter his camera into a million tiny pieces and make him eat them," Danny growled and struggled with not breaking his locker when he slammed it shut. The lights overhead buzzed louder and shone brighter from the energy pouring out of him, and Danny took several deep breaths. "Not only was what he wanted to do stupid and dangerous, now I'm fucking - what, Soulmates? With _him?_"

"Chill, Danny, I'm sure we can fix this." Tucker pulled his sash from around his shirt and with a flick, it became a scepter once more. Holding out the golden rod over Danny, a look of concentration passed over the geek's face while azure light bathed Danny's body. The green thread leading off toward Dash was highlighted, though the silver threads leading to Tucker, Sam and Jazz were also visible and even the blue ones trailing off to his Mom and Dad. Tucker's magick wrapped around his green thread and for a moment, Danny was sure that it'd be cut and all of this would be over and dealt with.

Tucker's scepter was knocked out of his hand and clattered loudly on the tile floor of the school and the green thread shone brighter than before, seeming to have simply soaked up the magick. Danny's growl was deep in his chest this time, and one of the lights blew a fuse. "That's fucking ridiculous! He just read off the spell without even knowing what it did, why would that be stronger than the Pharoah's command?"

"The language might not be from this world, Danny. We'll have to ask Andrew if he knows how to undo it." Sam patted Danny on his shoulder and he leaned onto her, embracing the calm of her aura. The bell rang and Danny pulled his hood over his head, pulling it shut over his face with the drawstrings. "C' mon, let's get you home and we can head over to see him right now."

Danny grumbled as he was pulled along by Sam and Tucker outside to the parking lot, where all three of them pulled out their hoverboards. Danny mounted his star and nebulae covered creation and slipped on his helmet. The one he'd made for Tucker was gold and chrome-colored, a techno styled F on the bottom of it, while Sam's was black with creeping vines appearing to weave all around it. It had been fun building these boards with Tucker and personalizing them since they made flying to school easier on them all. Magnetic boots locked in place, Danny slipped on the remote control glove and took off, followed closely by his friends into the even sky to the envious stares of their schoolmates.

The only ghosts that got in their way home were Skulker and the Box Ghost, and while Boxy was easy to take down with a few well-placed shots, Danny had to split off a Phantom copy while still in human form to take down Skulker, which sucked because he didn't have the energy to make one as strong as he normally was in ghost form. With a kick to Skulker's head that removed his helmet, and a swift click of the button on the Thermos, Skulker was dealt with and they headed to Fenton works.

Descending the stairs of the Fenton home to the basement lab and finding it empty was a blessing, mostly available due to Sam and her meddling in the business affairs of Fenton Works. Getting to the Ghost Writer's library from there was a cakewalk, and soon they were knocking on his doors.

"Andy, I have a problem and I need your help fixing it!" Getting no reply for a moment, Danny took a deep superfluous breath and whined loudly against the door. "Aaandyyyyy!" The door opened inward fast enough that Danny hit the floor, and grumbled something rude about Vidya playing cruel pranks on him.

"Don't pretend that Vidya doesn't love you about as much as she does me, Danny, you'll never get away with a lie that flimsy." The baritone laughter of the Ghost Writer, otherwise known to a few as Andrew Riter, met Danny's ears and a shark-toothed smile greeted Sam and Tucker. The librarian in grey and purple invited them deeper in to sit on couches and cushions scattered about the shelves of the library and cups of coffee and tea set themselves down on the table before them. "Alright, what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?"

"This time it wasn't one of us, actually." Sam nudged Danny with her boot and he slumped against Tucker, taking a long sip of his tea. "An idiot, Wes, tried to bind him to a circle during an event that the Occult Club was performing to summon Danny, but they let Dash Baxter read it and when Danny appeared, apparently Dash stuttered the wrong words and now he and Danny are bound by the soul. As far as we know."

Andrew adjusted his glasses, eyes narrowed at Danny as a trio of books flew to him and Danny repeated the spell for Andrew to decipher. "Give me a couple of days to look this one up. Artificially created Soul Bonds like that typically break with the right spell and if both parties agree to sever the link." Tucker groaned while Danny buried his face in his hands.

"I have to convince Dash to unlink himself with me? Wonderful. Fuck me, I guess."

Tucker patted the ghost boy on his shoulder and Danny whined.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? souls to offer?**


End file.
